This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a debris resistant internal tubular testing system.
It is beneficial to be able to pressure test a tubular string as it is being installed in a well. Such pressure testing can prevent time and expense being wasted retrieving the tubular string to eliminate one or more leaks. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing systems for testing tubular strings.